


To All the Boys I've Loved Before (9-1-1 AU)

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Cute, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: To All the Boys AU
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Buck sat in his room reading a romance novel when he was called to dinner. His dad had worked hard on it, dinners weren’t the same since his mom died but his dad was trying. Maddie had invited her boyfriend Chimney over because it was the last time they would get to spend time together. Maddie was going off to college and she had chosen one on the other side of the world. Buck had been friends with Chimney first, but for the last two years Maddie had been dating him.

When Buck and Chimney met, they were always together. Buck was obsessed with Chimney and had the biggest crush on him. He never wanted to steal Chimney from Maddie. It was just a crush. Usually when he developed a crush, he just wrote letters. Letters that expressed how he feels. He just usually needs to get his feelings out, so getting them on paper helps. Chimney was his first love.

His little sister always thought he needed to get his head out of the books, but she enjoyed spending time with Buck. They got along very well. Katrina and Buck enjoyed having movie marathons and dreaming about the guys in the movies. Jake Ryan was their favorite. Katrina also had a small hunch that Buck had a thing for Chimney, even though he never told her.

“Mads, I got you something.” Chimney said handing her a plane ticket.

“Did you already pay for this?” she asked.

“Yeah…I-I thought you would be happy.”

Buck raised an eyebrow as Maddie just sighed, walking towards the door.

“I can’t believe you paid for this. I didn’t ask you to.”

“I know you didn’t Mads. I want to visit you. I thought it would be a great surprise!” Chimney cried.

“Well, ya know what I think? I think we should break up!”

Katrina gasped while Buck raised his eyebrows in shock. Neither one of them saw that coming. Chimney looked heartbroken. Maddie walked him out after that and they argued some more. Everyone went about their business, but they were all worried. Buck wasn’t sure Maddie knew what she was doing. Sure, she was going away to school but breaking up with Chimney? It was like he couldn’t breathe and he wasn’t even dating him.

A few minutes later Maddie showed up in his room, laying down on his bed.

“Mads, what did you do?”

“Mom said I shouldn’t go off to college while having a bf. I just took her advice.”

“Really?” Buck sighed, “Mom said that?”

“Yeah, but did I make the right choice?” Maddie asked, “Things will be hard for Chim. Especially a long-distance thing. I think this was for the best.”

Buck sighed, “Maybe it is.”

They talked for another hour before the pair went to bed. They had a big day tomorrow. Maddie was leaving and they wouldn’t see her for months.

At noon they made their way to the airport. Maddie said her goodbyes. Katrina cried and Buck could barely speak. The Buckley’s went for pizza after that, but none of them felt like talking much. A few days later school started and Buck hated it. Her dad wanted her to meet new people and so did Maddie. The only person Buck had was Christine. She was his best friend.

“Looking good Buckley.”

“Hey Christine.”

“How’s life?”

“Same old. Maddie’s off to college and it sucks, but other then that things are the same.”

“Get out of my way loser!” A voice from behind said.

Buck groaned upon seeing who it was. “Can’t you go around George?”

“No Buckley I can’t.”

“Lay off.” Christine said.

Before any response could come Eddie walked up behind George and put his arms around him. Buck wanted to puke. Eddie was another recipient of his letters. In the sixth grade, he and Eddie shared a kiss during spin the bottle. It was the first party that Buck had been too and for as long as he could remember Eddie had been with George. They had gotten together shortly after that party as a matter of fact.

“Hey babe.” Eddie smiled kissing his cheek.

“Hey. I was just tormenting Buck…” George smiled, “Care to join?”

“Uh…no thanks.” Eddie looked at Buck apologetically.

Buck turned his head sideways, but smiled anyway.

“Too bad.” George said pulling out his embrace and walking away, “See ya later Buckley.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s fine I’m use to it by now.” Buck sighed staring at Eddie longer then he should.

“Well, I have to go but I’ll see you guys later.”

Chris sighed, “He is such an asshole for not saying anything to George. I mean he admits to just blatantly being an asshole.”

“Not his fault though.”

The day passed with little excitement. Katrina settled on the couch ready for their movie night. She loved her brother, but sometimes she thought that she and Chris were his only friends. He and Chim use to be close and he also had Hen, she lived down the street but that was basically it. Katrina knew that Buck needed to get out more, so she intended to help. Buck didn’t think his life was going to change in a drastic way that year, but boy was he wrong. The next day Katrina sent his letters. Buck noticed a few days later. That’s when Eddie approached him with one of the letters.


	2. Chapter 2

The day started like any other. Everything seemed normal, until Buck had gym. He and Chris were jogging around the track when Eddie showed.

“Look I’m flattered Buck, but you know I’m dating George.”

“Excuse me?” Buck said.

Before he could figure out what was going on he saw Chimney calling him with a letter in his hand. Suddenly things clicked into place and he saw the letter in Eddie’s hand. Suddenly he felt like he was going to pass out.

“Look if things were different maybe we could give this a chance.”

“Buck!” Chimney yelled.

Without thinking clearly Buck grabbed Eddie and kissed him. Chimney paused and shook his head. Buck pulled away and gasped before running away. Eddie stared after him and looked over at Chimney before leaving the track.

Eddie tried to track Buck down the rest of the day. He needed an explanation, but the only one who could give that to him was Buck. He was tired of being avoided. Once school finished Buck hurried home with Katrina, only to find that his letters were in fact missing. Sure, he already knew that, but he needed reassurance. He sat down and felt like crying and that is when the door bell rang. Buck looked at Katrina.

“You never saw me!” he shouted before rushing out the window.

Buck went to the only place he could think of, the town diner. Before long Eddie walked in and he groaned.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Buck said.

“So, about the letter…”

“Look, I don’t like you! I just had to make Chimney think I did.”

“Chimney? Oh, you mean Howie…why?”

“He got a letter too.”

“Really?” Eddie smiled, “And here I thought I was special.”

“Nope.”

“Alright, so you kissed me because you felt like he was going to find out you like him.”

“No…he dated my sister and…” Buck sighed, “I wrote your letter in sixth grade. His was a few years ago.”

“Ah, I see.” Eddie said, “So, why send them now?”

“I didn’t. I swear I’m not sure who did.” Buck groaned.

“Need a ride home?”

“Sure…”

The ride was silent. Once they got to Buck’s house Eddie turned the car off and sighed.

“I’m sorry if I caused an issue with you and George.”

“No worries. We- uh we actually broke up yesterday.” Eddie said, “Apparently I’m not what he wants anymore.”

“Sorry about that.” Buck frowned getting out of the car.

The next day Buck saw Bobby Nash coming towards him. He was another recipient to Buck’s letters. Quickly Buck ran into the bathroom, but Bobby followed.

“I’m sorry.” He cried quickly.

“Sorry for what?”

“The letter…” Buck sighed, “I’m not sure who sent it.”

“Buck, it’s fine. I just thought you would want it back. There seemed to be a lot of personal things that were said in here. I just wanted to return it.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh, I also liked you at the time of that dance as well.” Bobby smiled, “I’m sorry I was such a chicken.”

“That’s okay.”

“Friends?” Bobby questioned.

“I’d like that.” Buck smiled.

During gym Eddie appeared again. Buck had seen Eddie more in the last few days then he had seen him their entire high school career. Buck frowned but walked over.

“Can I help you?”

“You can actually.” Eddie smiled, “Pretend to date me.”

“What?”

“Look, George got really jealous that you kissed me. He is pissed. I think that if we pretended to date he would want me back.”

“I dunno…” Buck frowned.

“Please…” Eddie begged.

Buck thought about it for a few moments. What could be so bad about dating Eddie? He figured he had nothing to lose. He sighed and sat down at a bench nearby.

“Got a notebook?”

“Sure…what for?” Eddie asked.

“We should make some rules.”

Eddie smiled sitting down next to him. He handed Buck the notebook and watched as he talked about things they should add. There were some things that weren’t important but others were vital. Buck made it very clear that he didn’t want to kiss. He said one or two kisses would be fine, but he wanted his first real kiss to be special. Buck felt better after they made the list, but little did he know that this was the beginning of the end. 


End file.
